DigiRex
by Aubrie1234
Summary: After Matt gets turned into an EVO, the DigiDestined try to get him back. They also accidentally meet up with Rex and Noah, who offer to help get him back. After Matt gets changed back, the DigiDestined invite Rex and Noah to stay with them, since they admit they snuck away from Providence. How long to you think it's gonna take before Providence finds out where they are?


DigiRex

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, this is my first Digimon and Generator Rex crossover! I don't get why there aren't any crossover stories for the two together.**

* * *

><p>T.K. and the others were riding on their flying digimon, chasing after a strange creature. Matt wasn't there for some reason and Rex, a teen they met a few minutes ago, was below them, riding a machine he made. Noah, his friend, was riding with him.<p>

"Aw man! He's nearly as bad as Noah was!" Rex said.

"Hey!" Noah said indignantly.

"If you weren't enemies with a guy who can turn others into EVOs, this wouldn't be happening!" T.K. said to the teen angrily.

_This also wouldn't be happening if we hadn't gone after that signal, which was my fault... _he thought sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour ago:<strong>

"So, why are we here? You really didn't say anything about it when you asked us to come, Izzy." Matt asked as they sat in Izzy's room. Along with the older DigiDestined, the digimon of the first group were there as well.

"I got some strange signals a few minutes ago. I tried to analyze them on my computer, but I couldn't. That's when I called all of you." he explained as he typed on the computer in front of him, "And they were very strange. They weren't digimon signals, but I can't really tell what signals they were of."

"You're basically saying that you were picking up UFO signals?" Davis joked.

"No, I'm saying that I picked up unknown signals. Signals that could belong to anything." he said before showing them the screen. It was blackish-gray with four blinking lights on it, three making a triangle-shape while one was in the middle.

"Maybe we should check them out, then." T.K. said, "It could be bad if we didn't."

"But what if they were good? What would we do then?" Cody asked.

"They might need protecting from the authorities." Joe suggested.

"That is a reason why we should go, even if they were good." Tai said.

"Then let's go!" V-mon said, jumping up and down excitedly. Izzy exited the program before they all left, flying on Aquilamon, ExV-mon, Stingmon, and Angemon.

"Where do we need to go?" Aquilamon asked.

"The signals are coming from the docks." Izzy answered.

"Then that's where we'll head." Stingmon said, changing directions. They got there after a few minutes, but it was quite a sight to see.

* * *

><p>"Look what kind of mess you've gotten us into this time!" Noah said as he and Rex backed up into each other. The Pack had them surrounded, with the exception of Van Kleiss and Circe, who weren't there.<p>

"Me?! Why do you always blame me?!" he asked.

"You're the EVO magnet! And duck!" Noah then pushed Rex to the ground as some of Skalamander's crystals flew over their heads. They quickly righted themselves.

"Thanks."

"I wasn't going to let my friend get pierced by some crystals, now was I?"

* * *

><p>"What the-?! What <em>are<em> those things?!" Armadillomon asked as they watched.

"No time for that now! Those guys could be in trouble!" Sora said.

"Wait! Something's happening!" Palmon said, pointing back to the battle.

* * *

><p>"We were ordered to keep you kids here, so that's what we're going to do." Biowulf growled.<p>

"Then we're going to have to beat you guys to get away." Rex said before building his Blast Caster, "Is this going to be the easy way, or the hard way?" Skalamander shot some of his crystals and Breach threw a portal at them, making Rex and Noah dodge.

"Looks like it's going to be the hard way!" Rex shouted before grabbing Skalamander and throwing him at Biowulf. Noah grabbed a plank of wood near him and held it up in defense.

* * *

><p>"That guy is definitely <em>not<em> normal." Gatomon said in surprise, her eyes wide at what just happened.

"You think?!" ExV-mon asked, "Three strange creatures, one normal guy, and one guy with strange powers. ...This makes NO sense!" After a while, things were starting to turn bad for the guys.

* * *

><p>"Aw man! This is not going well!" Rex said as they were backed up again.<p>

"You think?! We're so dead if we can't get away!" Noah said.

"Don't you think I know that?! And duck!" Rex said as he unbuilt his Blast Caster and built his Funchucks. Noah ducked as he swung his Funchucks around, hitting the Pack away.

"Nice one!"

"If you think that's good, wait till we kick their buts!" Rex then replaced them with his Bad Axes.

* * *

><p>"Wow. That guy is <em>not<em> to be underestimated." Ken stated.

"Well, I think we should help. It's three against two, not good odds." Angemon said.

"Angemon's right. Those aren't good odds and the creatures seem like they could hold out longer than the guys." Agumon said.

"Then why don't we cause an intervention?" Yolei asked slyly.

"They won't know what hit 'em!" ExV-mon said happily. He then used his V-Laser attack and pushed them apart.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Rex said as they were nearly hit by a orange beam. A big blue-and-white bipedal dragon with white wings landed between him, Noah, and the pack. A giant, red eagle, a giant, bipedal wasp, and an angel landed with it. Several kids and teens were riding on their shoulders. All of them got off the creatures as they turned to face the Pack and attacked.<p>

"Are you both alright?" a boy with big, brown hair asked, coming to the front of the group.

"Yeah, but, who are all of you?" Rex asked.

"Well, I'm Tai. The others are my friends. You both looked like you were having a tough time against those things."

"The Pack? They're hard to beat if you aren't careful." he said.

"They're called 'The Pack'? Who are they?" a boy, probably younger than ten, asked.

"The metallic purple wolf is Biowulf, the green lizard with the crystal hand and four legs is Skalamander, and the school girl with the four arms is Breach." Rex explained.

"Uh oh. The red eagle is in trouble if he doesn't get out of Breach's way." Noah said as he watched the battle. They all looked as Breach launched a red portal at the eagle. It couldn't dodge it and disappeared before appearing behind them, on the ground and disoriented, but not hurt.

"Aquilamon!" a girl with purple hair and big glasses yelled in worry, running over to the eagle.

"I-I'm fine, Yolei. That was strange, though." the eagle told the girl, shaking its head before standing up. It then flew up and back to the battle.

"I've seen lots of things when I'm with you, Rex, but that was the strangest." Noah said.

"Amazing! Teleportation, I have to learn how she does that!" a boy with short red hair said, getting out a computer and typing on it.

"Not now, Izzy!" a girl with long brown hair said, exasperated. Rex then noticed the creatures that were with them, not fighting like the other four.

"What are you guys, anyway? I've seen weird before, but nothing like you." he said, looking down at the creatures.

"We're Digimon. They other four fighting the Pack are also Digimon." a white-and-yellow, blue-striped wolf with a horn on its head explained, "I'm Gabumon, by the way."

"I forgot to introduce myself, too. I'm Rex. The blonde is Noah." Just then, the battle stopped. The digimon had beaten up the Pack and were now standing over them.

"The odds were against them this time!" the angel said.

"You've got that right, Angemon." the dragon said. If they could have seen it, Biowulf smirked.

"We were only decoys." he said. That confused the digimon until the wasp suddenly shouted: "The kids!" Then, the Pack disappeared in portals and the digimon went back to the others to protect them.

"That wolf said they were decoys! We need to protect all of you, just in case something else happens." Aquilamon explained.

"Why does this remind me of the time I had to save you, Noah?" Rex asked. The teen shrugged. Suddenly, another portal opened from in front of the group and out stepped:

"Van Kleiss..." Rex growled. The digimon growled as well, getting in protective stances.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy..." a white seal with purplish-blue stripes, big black claws, and an orange mohawk said.

"He isn't someone you wanna mess with." Noah said to the digimon.

"Well well, Rex. What a surprise to see you here." Van Kleiss said.

"You aren't hurting these kids, Kleiss." Rex growled.

"Is he the leader of the Pack?" a boy with spiky hair and goggles asked Noah. He nodded.

"Yeah, and that's a bad pun. For another thing, don't let him touch you." he said. They were all confused on the last sentence, but ignored the feeling.

"Why would you think that I would do that, Rex?" VK (short for Van Kleiss) asked him.

* * *

><p><em>This guy doesn't feel right... <em>ExV-mon thought.

"That's what you would do if you had the chance, but I'm not giving it to you." Rex said, "Not after what happened with Noah." He then built some sort of giant orange, black, and silver hands.

"I didn't think you would." VK said.

_Something's wrong... _Biyomon thought. Suddenly, more of Breach's portals appeared out of nowhere and took most of the digimon away. They then all appeared high up in the air, where most of them fell until the other digimon caught them. While trying to catch the others, ExV-mon, Stingmon, Angemon, and Aquilamon left the kids unguarded. Rex was the only one left there to protect them, along with Noah.

"You and Breach have some very nasty tricks, Van Kleiss!" Rex said.

"They aren't tricks, they're only what she uses to move my enemies away." he answered calmly, "Besides, she didn't move away all of you, just a few."

"How can she even use portals when she's not here?!" Stingmon asked as he caught Gatomon.

"She must be nearby, otherwise it wouldn't have been that big." Noah answered.

"Very perceptive of you, Noah." VK said. Noah glared at him angrily.

"But now, I think it's about time I finished what I came here for." he said. VK then shot some spines at Noah, pinning him to the ground by his shirt and pants, before stretching his arm and throwing Rex away with it. It then went back to its normal length and he smiled. The DigiDestined cringed and slightly backed away.

_We're pretty much nothing against this guy without the digimon! Where are they?! _Tai thought before looking up. He saw that they were being blocked by more of Breach's portals, so they couldn't get through to them.

"Get away from the kids, Kleiss!" "Once we get through these things, you'll be sorry!" the digimon yelled, also saying other various things.

"You really will be sorry this time if they manage to get past Breach's portals, Van Kleiss." Noah said to him, trying to get free.

"I'll be impressed if they do. Not many can get through Breach's portals safely." VK replied.

_Safely?! This guy and his minions are full of trouble! _Mimi thought. Rex then managed to get up and say: "You're going down, Van Kleiss."

"I doubt it, Rex. You'll need more help if you plan to defeat me." VK said. Rex glared at him before changing his giant hands into a giant orange sword with a black-and-silver handle.

_That is one big sword!_ T.K. thought.

_WHOA. _ExV-mon thought, _He can even make a huge sword like that one?! How is he even able to hold it up like that?! How many surprises does this kid have?!_

"You'd better back off, Van Kleiss, or else." Rex growled.

"'Or else' what? You don't have the power to defeat me."

"But I can still keep you away from my friends!" he said as something started to happen to the blade. The end of it split and it started to rotate very fast, like a buzz saw.

_A buzz saw blade?! Ah, come on! Why can't I have powers like that?! _Davis thought as Rex then charged at VK. He stepped out of the way and easily tripped the teen. He used his other hand to push himself up before swinging the blade at Kleiss again. The man ducked and threw a punch at Rex, sending him flying. In mid-air, the teen unbuilt the blade and replaced it with two giant turbines, keeping him aloft. He then angled the tops of the turbines at VK before they opened and two giant cylinders with three pegs on the ends launched out. VK jumped surprisingly high and dodged the attack, landing safely on one of the storage units.

"Is this the best you can do? I've seen you do better before." VK taunted. He then shot more spines at Rex, who built a navy blue metal gauntlet with a light blue shield attached to defend himself. They easily bounced off and clattered to the ground harmlessly. As they fought, the DigiDestined helped Noah get free.

"Man, is that guy a pain." Matt said to himself as they watched the clash.

"He's much more of a threat than anything else." Noah told him, "If you haven't fought him before, you'd be in serious trouble. And even if you have, you'd still be in big trouble."

"How are supposed to get the digimon past the portals? Without Rex or the digimon, we're pretty much defenseless." Cody said.

"Well, whatever they do, they shouldn't go through the portals." he explained, "Besides teleporting someone a few meters away, they can teleport you to anywhere in the world. It's not a good thing when that happens, trust me. I've had to go through one before and ended up in some desert several hundred miles away."

"Yikes." Davis muttered, "I wouldn't want to walk a hundred miles just to get home after going through one of those things."

"Yeah, it isn't fun. We were just lucky that someone came and got us."

"Who-" Izzy was about to ask before he was interrupted by Tai yelling: "RUN!" They all ducked out of the way just as Rex landed where they had been. It picked up a large cloud of dirt, concrete, and dust.

"KIDS!" the digimon yelled in worry.

"We're- (cough) -fine, guys!" Joe answered them. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><em>Thank goodness! ...Wait, where's Kleiss?! <em>Gomamon thought before frantically looking around.

"What's wrong, Gomamon?" ExV-mon asked.

"I don't see Kleiss anywhere! He could be hurting Rex or even be near the kids! Remember what Noah said?"

"...Don't let him touch us! We need to get past these things NOW!" Agumon yelled in worry.

"How?! These things could teleport us anywhere, even outside of Japan!" Palmon said sadly, also in worry.

"And you really don't want to go through one, trust me." Aquilamon slightly shivered.

"We don't have much of a choice!" Gabumon responded angrily, "Either we take the long way around and get there or we go through one of these things and risk ending up somewhere where we wouldn't be able to get to our partners in time! Which one do you want to try?!" He breathed heavily afterwords. Even the ones below them heard what Gabumon just said. All of the ones that knew him well were shocked. He never had an outburst like that before.

_...Gabumon is really worried for them, especially Matt._ Gatomon thought.

* * *

><p><em>...Gabumon... <em>Matt thought, shocked at his partner. After a while, the cloud started to clear up. Rex was dazed, but okay, and everyone else there was fine. For right then, that is. Van Kleiss had moved away quietly, going to stand behind Matt. Only two or so feet away, to be exact.

"Is...is he gone?" Kari asked, sitting up. She had her eyes closed and was shaking her head to free the dust and dirt from her hair.

"No, I am not. Time to end this fight. We got what we came here for." Van Kleiss answered, making them jump. He then grabbed Matt by the shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Not good! <em>Noah thought as Van Kleiss then started to turn Matt in an EVO. A yellow light filled the area and Matt screamed as he changed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain. Noah knew how it felt, since he once became an EVO, and he had sympathy for the younger teen.

"MATT!" both digimon and people yelled in fright and worry, two shouts louder than the others: the white-and-yellow digimon with the horn and the kid with the flimsy white hat. As he changed, Matt's scream turned into more of a roar as he became more of an EVO. Noah noticed how he started to look as well. Matt looked more like how he did as an EVO (from Rex's description), except skinnier and had more muscle. His snout was also more protruding, but he still didn't have any eyes. His pointer fingers didn't turn into paws, like the rest of his hands, but became oversized claws and his fur was a darker blonde. He was also more of a quadruped, but could also be a bit bipedal.

"GROAW!" he roared before jumping away and into the city. The portals separating the digimon from their partners then disappeared and one appeared behind Van Kleiss.

"Good bye for now, and good luck catching your friend." He stepped back and disappeared into the portal. It closed while the digimon flew back to their partners. Gabumon was crying slightly, afraid that he lost Matt for good. T.K. wasn't doing much better, but he was also angry.

"..._That_ is why I told you guys not to let Kleiss touch you. Now we have to go after him." Noah sighed.

"...What are you guys hiding? That wasn't normal, that's for sure." Angemon asked.

"We'll explain on the way. Right now, we need to catch Matt before it's too late." Rex said as he sat up. Noah helped pull him to his feet as the others mounted the digimon. Tentomon and Biyomon digivolved to Champion so that they could help search for Matt. Once Rex built his Rex Ride, they set off to the city. He and Noah also took turns explaining what was going on to the 'Destined.

* * *

><p>"...Let me get this straight. Everything in the world has these things called Nanites inside them because of an explosion that happened years ago. After that, Providence was formed and you both were recruited. During your adventures, you met Van Kleiss and the Pack. They turned out to be bad, so you both have been fighting them. A while back, Kleiss gained the power to turn others into the monsters you've been fighting, known as EVOs. And now, if you don't get to Matt and cure him in time, he'll stay that way for the rest of his life?" ExV-mon concluded after everything was said.<p>

"That's right. I just hope it was the same as my EVO form, otherwise we might not be able to help him in time." Noah said.

"Wait, _you_ were an EVO before?!" Ken asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but now's not the time to explain it. We need to find Matt!" Kabuterimon said.

"I think I know where Matt went." Birdramon said, stopping behind them in front of a side street with gashes on the brick walls, probably from Matt's oversized front claws.

"Either he's going berserk, or he's having fun, like Noah did." Rex said as they changed direction and followed the path of destruction.

"Well, his EVO form looks a lot like mine, so I wouldn't be surprised if he was doing the same things I did." Noah put in.

"One of them was trying to electrocute yourself." Rex deadpanned.

"HEY! I had no control, alright?!" Noah yelled back indignantly. As they came out of the street at last, they saw Matt walking on the cables stretched between two telephone poles.

"OH NO!" "MATT, GET DOWN!" "BAD MATT, BAD MATT!" the DigiDestined and digimon yelled, waving their arms frantically in fear as the cables started to get weaker under Matt's weight. He cocked his head at them, confused, with his tongue lolling out of one side of his short muzzle and his tail wagging. Then, the cables started to break.

_Badbadbadbadbad BAD! _Tai thought, gripping his hair in fear.

_This reminds me WAY too much of what happened with Noah! _Rex thought. Just then, all the cables broke and Matt fell, getting electrocuted. He didn't seem fazed by it, though. He just happily laid where he fell, still getting electrocuted and not minding it at all. He even scratched his ear and wagged his tail. Everyone was surprised and dumbfounded.

"This is new..." Rex blinked.

"Rawr?" the EVO-boy asked questioningly. He then got up and off the live cables, stopping himself from getting electrocuted, and suddenly ran off.

"Not again..." Cody sighed as they started to chase the rockstar again.

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

_...now we're chasing my brother. Oh, _why _did this happen? Why couldn't it have been Davis? _T.K. thought.

"T.K., don't be so mad." Angemon told him, "It isn't their fault. The fault should go to Van Kleiss, since he was the one who did that to Matt."

"I know, it's just... It's really my fault that we came out here, looking for what made the signal. I guess I'm mad at myself and wanted to take it out on someone else. Sorry, Angemon." he answered.

* * *

><p>The chase kept going on for a while, until Matt slowed down and stopped. He then turned to them and wagged his tail happily. The digimon knew that this was their chance to catch Matt, so most of them digivolved. Gabumon couldn't digivolve, so he stayed with the others, and Gatomon also stayed with them. She couldn't do much, since she was small. Stingmon and Angemon circled Matt, getting ready to grab him. They suddenly rushed at him, but he jumped away. Stingmon and Angemon then rammed into each other and knocked themselves out, turning back into their rookie forms. Rex got ready and built his giant hands again.<p>

"We're getting our butts kicked by a rockstar kid who's gone EVO, even though he isn't attacking us. ...THIS IS JUST PLAIN PATHETIC!" ExV-mon yelled after he tried to grab Matt and missed, hitting the pavement.

"Well, this wouldn't have happened in the first place if you hadn't come after us!" Rex shouted as he tried to grab Matt as well, also missing.

"Grar! Raow!" Matt barked as he dodged another attempt from Greymon and Birdramon.

"How are we supposed to get him to stay still long enough for Rex to cure him?!" Kabuterimon asked.

"...I've got it!" ExV-mon yelled suddenly. He then flew over and grabbed a big tree, uprooting it from the ground. He turned back around and whistled at Matt. The EVO-boy turned at the sound as ExV-mon waved the tree in his hands.

"Here, boy! Here, Matt!" he shouted. Then, he threw the tree away before pointing in its direction and saying: "Fetch the stick, Matt!" The EVO-boy did just that, running after the tree. The others were impressed and dumbstruck.

"How did he do that...?" Ankylomon asked numbly. Ikkakumon just shook his head at the question as Matt returned with the tree and put it at ExV-mon's feet. The dragon digimon patted him on the head and said: "Good boy, Matt!"

"Rawr..." Matt purred happily, wagging his tail. Rex then walked over and put his hand on Matt, using his Nanites to change him back.

"Huh?" he asked once he changed back. He looked at everyone around him and asked: "Did I miss something? Why is everyone digivolved?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh brother. Anyway, please read and review, readers.<strong>_


End file.
